No estas aqui
by Hollowkilljoy
Summary: Un fanfic Misa x Light, espero y les guste Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tsugumi Oba, y solo los estoy usando para esta historia


No estas aqui...  
-

Despues de la muerte de Light Yagami o mejor conocido como "Kira", el mundo volvio a la normalidad, todos habian olvidado los asesinatos cometidos por este y todo estaba tranquilo, excepto ella, Misa Amane, la unica que logro comprender a Light por completo, ella esperaba con ansias que Light creara el nuevo mundo donde ambos serian los dioses y estarian juntos, pero a diferencia de ella, Light no pensaba lo mismo, solo la queria para sus propios fines. Ella en verdad lo amaba, a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que hacer por el, aun lo amaba, en el momento en el que supo de su muerte, odio a todos y sintio que era su culpa, la muerte de Light era su culpa, pero...si tan solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de haberse despedido de el...como odio a Near en ese momento, a Matsuda, a Aisawa, a L, a todos, ellos causaron la muerte de su amado...Despues de haber sabido sobre la muerte, penso en suicidarse pero no...no le tocaba morir, a pesar de haber hecho dos veces el trato de los ojos shinigami aun le quedaba tiempo de vida pero que debia hacer?

La joven rubia se encontraba recostada sobre su cama simplemente viendo el techo, recordando todo lo que paso junto a su amado, como mataron a L juntos, cuando se conocieron, su primer beso, todo, completamente todo lo que se relacionaba con Light la hacia sentir feliz, pero el ya no estaba, ya no lo podia tener en sus brazos, ya no podia pasar las noches junto a el, ya no podria hacer nada con el...

-Te extra o Light-dijo mientras se acostaba boca abajo, tratando de contener las lagrimas que se estaba empezando a salir de sus ojos marrones

Despues de haber luchando contra sus emociones logro calmarse y consiliar de una manera lenta el sue o, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de dormir placidamente sintio una presencia tan conocida, tan familiar, era como una broma de su mente, incluso trato de dormir mas rapido para olvidarse de ese sentimiento, pero no, esa presencia seguia alli, estaba ahi, parada, mirandola con deseo y ternura, pronto descubrio quien era y fue una enorme sorpresa la que se llevo...

-Tu eres...L...Lii...Light!-dijo emocionada pero este sentimiento cambio rapidamente a uno de tristeza?, no, era confusion lo que sentia dentro de ella al observar la silueta que pertenecia a su amado

-Misa...-escucho un llamado que la incitaba a acercarse mas a esa silueta que pronto se empezaba a convertir en una persona

-Light? en verdad eres tu?-pregunto la peque a rubia al ver que esa silueta se empezaba a acercar mas y mas

-Si Misa, soy yo-dijo Light mientras tomaba la mano de su amada con una gran delicadeza como si de porcelan se tratase

-Pero tu habias muerto-dijo Misa tratando de encontrar cordura a los hechos, pero lamentablemente, no lo logro...

-No Misa, yo sigo aqui, estoy frente a ti-dijo Light mientras se acercaba de una manera tan peligrosa a Misa- Solo regrese para verte.

-L..Li..Light-dijo completamente conmovida por las palabras de Light

-Misa yo te...amo-dijo Light de una manera demasiado sensual

Despues de ese acercamiento, ambos se miraron a los ojos, era un momento hermoso para Misa, estaba mirando al que una vez fue su novio, una vez?, lo seguia siendo, aun en la muerte su amor no habia terminado.

Despues de haber cruzado miradas tentadoras que los incitaban a llenar sus cuerpos con toda la lujuria del mundo, Light tomo el fino rostro de Misa y lo acerco lentamente al suyo, era obvio lo que queria hacer, estiro cortamente sus labios hacia los de ella y los unieron en un dulce beso que con el paso del tiempo se convirtio en uno mas brusco y apasionado, el casta o introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena y empezo a jugar con la de ella, haciendo el beso aun mas profundo y lleno de sentimientos.

Cuando ambos sentian que carecian de aire dentro de ellos, se separaron por un breve momento, como odiaron al aire en ese momento, de haber sido por ellos, hubieran continuado toda la vida, pero enseguida regresaron a lo anterior, solo que esta vez sus manos tambien participaron, tomando el rol de las sensuales y lujuriosas caricias en sus cuerpos.

-Misa...-dijo Light separandose lentamente de la chica- Te necesito

-Yo tambien Light-dijo la chica aferrandose al cuerpo contrario

Light la tomo en sus brazos y la condujo hasta la cama donde la coloco con bastante cuidado, como si fuera un diamante. Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios para despues desprenderse lentamente de sus prendas, para de esa forma, sentir sus cuerpos unidos, siendo uno mismo.

Misa desabrocho de una manera sensual el saco de Light, mientras que este se encargaba de desprenderla de su vestido negro, y de esa forma lograr lo que se propusieron desde el momento en que se tocaron.

La luna empezo a asomarse desde la ventana, iluminando a los dos seres que se encontraban en un momento lleno de pasion y amor, mientras que al mismo tiempo sus lenguas se encontraban en una lucha donde el ganador obtendria el control del beso.

Light no dudo en empezar a masajear los pechos de su amada, causando una gran excitacion en ella, tal y como lo tenia planeado, pero ella no se quedo atras, empezo a bajar lentamente por el suave torzo de su amado causando que este se estremeciera de una manera tan excitante, sabian lo que hacian en ese momento.

-Misa...-pronuncio Light de una manera tan sensual y suave- te necesito junto a mi

Despues de las palabras mencionadas anteriormente, Misa empezo a bajar mas hasta la entrepierna de este, para despues empezar a masajear el ya erecto miembro de este.

Despues de una larga serie de caricias, Light no resistio mas y de una manera un poco brusca, introdujo su masculinidad dentro de la peque a cavidad de esta y empezo con un movimiento suave y tierno, causando peque os gemidos por parte de esta que lo invitaban a seguir, obviamente este no se nego y siguio con esa serie de movimientos que pronto se convirtieron en una serie de embestidas que causaron que un peque o hilo de sangre corriera por su miembro, provocando que este calmara esos movimentos y siguiera como de la primer manera...

-Te lastime?-dijo Light con un tono que nunca lo habia visto usar- Misa?

-No, solo prosigue-dijo Misa entre jadeos causados por los expertos movimientos de cadera por parte de su amado

Light obedecio y continuo con los movimientos bruscos, hasta llegar a un punto en el que el extasis y la excitacion ya se habian apoderado de sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor y calor.

-Misa...-dijo Light entre jadeos

-S..si...L...li..ght?-pregunto la rubia entre gemidos y jadeos

-Me...vengo-dijo Light mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos

Light no pudo resistir mas y dejo en la chica todo lo que provenia de el, causando que esta realizara lo mismo. Ambos cayeron rendidos, jamas se habian cansado tanto, era la primera vez que lo hacian juntos y en verdad habia sido inolvidable.

Misa cayo en un profundo sue o que hizo que su amado la rodeara con sus brazos, invitandola a acurrucarse en su pecho, y casi mas por instinto que por voluntad, lo hizo, y de esa manera ambos se quedaron dormidos placidamente...

A la ma ana siguiente la chica desperto en y enseguida busco los brazos de su amado, pero...no los encontro, en cambio encontro todo tal y como estaba desde antes de que hiciera el amor con Light, era como si nada hubiera pasado, todo estaba en las mismas condiciones. Esta se quedo con la unica conclusion de que todo habia sido un sue o, pero uno muy hermoso.

*En el mundo Shinigami*

-Tal y como lo prometi-dijo la misma voz que estuvo con Misa la noche anterior- Aqui estan tus manzanas

-Jejejeje muchas gracias-dijo el mismo Shinigami que habia seguido a Light desde que encontro la Death Note- Y que tal te fue? jejejejeje

-Digamos que logre mi objetivo-dijo Light mientras regresaba al MU.

FIN...O NO?, NO SI ES FIN.

Gracias por leer :), dejen reviews :)


End file.
